Semiconductor devices (e.g., power transistors) may have specific requirements and may have to be accurately optimized for various applications. For example, transistors may need to be optimized based on turn-on resistance (e.g., Ron*A) or switching speeds. Forming or manufacturing semiconductor devices having different switching speeds or turn-on resistances may be challenging due to the individualization required for the different devices. For example, the designing of complex mask layouts may be prone to error and/or may incur high costs.